Traumatisme New Age
by Gardienne de la Nuit
Summary: -Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? -Ca, ça s'appelle une crèche. Une Scène de la Nativité, si tu préfères. -Cette chose n'est pas une crèche. Ou alors peut-être une crèche extraterrestre.


**Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.

 **Synopsis :** -Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? -Ca, ça s'appelle une crèche. Une Scène de la Nativité, si tu préfères. -Cette chose n'est pas une crèche. Ou alors peut-être une crèche extraterrestre.

* * *

 **Coucou les gens,**

 **Voilà j'avais envie d'écrire un petit OS mais j'avais pas trop d'idée. Et puis j'ai vu ma crèche. Enfin j'ai vu les lumières parce qu'elle est à l'autre bout de la pièce, que je suis myope et que je portais pas mes lunettes. Ensuite est né... ce truc. Voilà, comme ça vous savez tout^^.**

 **Je tiens juste à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les crèches de Noël ou contre Noël et que je n'ai pas écrit ça dans le but de me moquer.**

* * *

 **Traumatisme New Age**

Sam poussa la porte de leur chambre, la referma et déposa son sac de course sur le bureau avant de se décider à regarder autour de lui.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Castiel.

Depuis le temps il avait l'habitude de le voir apparaître sans crier gare.

En même temps mieux valait ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

Parce que s'il se mettait à crier « gare » à chaque fois qu'il allait apparaître, ce serait la merde.

Et connaissant Castiel, il en serait capable.

Enfin bref, Sam n'était pas surpris de voir Castiel.

Ni de voir Dean d'ailleurs.

En même temps vu que ce dernier était déjà là avant qu'il ne parte…

Sam n'était pas non plus surpris de voir son frère aîné plié en quatre sur le lit, chose plus ou moins habituelle.

Enfin il n'était pas _réellement_ plié en quatre, il était juste en train de se marrer.

Vaut mieux préciser avec ceux-là, parce que, franchement, est-ce que ça vous étonnerait vraiment de voir un Winchester _littéralement_ plié en quatre ?

Pour en revenir à Sam, il n'était pas surpris de voir Castiel, ni de voir Dean en train de se marrer.

En revanche, il était un peu plus surpris de voir Castiel en train d'observer leur table de nuit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? fit l'ange, perplexe.

L'hilarité de Dean redoubla. Il lança un regard conspirateur à Sam avant de se pencher en avant.

-Ca, ça s'appelle une crèche. Une Scène de la Nativité, si tu préfères.

Sam se déplaça de manière à voir ce que Castiel regardait. Le chasseur dut retenir un fou-rire en avisant la fameuse crèche.

Lui et Dean l'avait trouvée dans l'armoire du motel la veille. C'était une crèche de Noël en bon état (D'accord, c'était relatif.), avec tout les personnages : Jésus, Marie, Joseph, l'Âne, les Rois…ah non, _le_ Roi Mage et…ah non le berger n'y était pas non plus. Donc c'était une crèche de Noël relativement normal, à l'exception qu'elle était équipée de petites lampes.

Multicolores.

Sans se douter de ce qui les attendait, les frères Winchester l'avaient allumée…pour se retrouver face à la « Crèche de Noël du futur ».

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

-Cette chose n'est pas une crèche. Ou alors peut-être une crèche extraterrestre.

Dean explosa de rire et même Sam gloussa.

-Mais non ce n'est pas une crèche extraterrestre, corrigea l'aîné Winchester. C'est une crèche New Age, du 21ème siècle. Et ils ne sont pas dans un vaisseau spatial, ils sont dans une boîte de nuit.

Sam éclata de rire en entendant l'imbécillité de son frère, tandis que le froncement de sourcil de Castiel allait en s'accentuant. Cependant, le chasseur n'avait pas tout à fait tort : des lumières bleues, rouges, oranges et vertes illuminaient la crèche. Et une lumière clignotante qui n'arrêtait pas de changer de couleur donnait à l'étable une allure de boîte de nuit. Dean enchaîna :

-Et tu sais quoi ? Il y avait encore une autre version, mais elle était trop chère pour nous. Dans celle-là, on voyait Jésus en train de faire du break-dance.

Castiel, extrêmement perturbé, disparu dans un battement d'aile.

Les Winchester échangèrent un regard moqueur.

-Je crois que tu l'as traumatisé avec ton Jésus danseur de break-dance, lança Sam.

Dean balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Oh, il s'en remettra… (Il fit mine de réfléchir.) Ça te tenterait de lancer une production de crèche avec un Jésus break-danceur ? Il y a de quoi se faire pas mal de fric…

* * *

 **Ladite crèche existe vraiment (pas celle avec les Jésus Break-danceur, hein^^), je l'ai chez moi. J'espère que cet OS vous a plu et qu'il était quand même un petit peu marrant.**

 **Donnez-moi vos avis !**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Bises Psychotiques**

 **Et Joyeux Noël !**


End file.
